


Hello Science

by MegKF



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 1x09. Emma tries to prove using science that everyone isn't a fairy tale character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Science

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC, Disney, and probably a lot of others. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

"Emma," Mary Margaret called out as she entered their apartment. "You've got mail."

Emma looked up as she tied her shoes, almost ready to leave for work. She quickly opened the offered envelope.

"What is it? Looked important," Mary Margaret asked her as she moved efficiently around the apartment. It being a Saturday she didn't have much to do and was eager to find something to distract her from David Nolan who somehow kept creeping into her thoughts.

Emma hummed softly as she read generic first page of her mail, "Remember how I told you Henry thought you were mother? I took some of the hair from your brush and sent it in with some of mine for a DNA test. I thought that maybe the best way to prove to Henry that everyone in Storybrooke isn't a fairy tale character is to prove that you aren't my mother."

"Oh?" Mary Margaret said softly as she decided to settle down and grade the essays the kids had written that week. She paused, ignoring her bag as she saw Emma staring, frozen, at her hands. "Emma? Are you Ok?"

When Emma didn't respond she rose and hurried to her friend's side. "Emma?" She took the paper from Emma's hands as she took in what was written there her hands started to shake. Although she didn't know what all the numbers meant the last line sent her into shock.

Probability of Paternity: 99.348%

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon a Time is my new obsession! Had to get this out. This idea got stuck in my head after I saw episode 1X09 True North, where Emma finally tells Mary Margaret that Henry thinks she's her mother.


End file.
